GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos
The GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (aka Build Strike Cosmos, Cosmos) is an upgraded version of the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam that briefly appears in the final episode of Gundam Build Fighters. It also appears in Gundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack. It is built and controlled by Sei Iori. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built by Sei after the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship, the Build Strike Cosmos is the culmination of all his Gunpla work up till then and is made to fit his battle style.Official Site profileHigh Grade 1/144 Star Burning Gundam Although visually identical to its predecessor, the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, the unique systems created by Sei were incorporated in a more refined manner. For example, the RG System was improved and there is a new feature known as Absorb Field that seems to be an improvement of the Star Build Strike's Absorb System. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Build Strike Gundam Cosmos possesses four head-mounted vulcan guns, which are mainly used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Saber :A close combat weapon that produces a beam blade when drawn, one is stored on each of the Gunpla’s side armor. ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted on the backpack, the two beam cannons are positioned under the shoulders when deployed and their barrels can extend. ;*Beam Rifle :Build Strike Gundam Cosmos can use a handheld beam rifle that resembles the Star Build Strike's Star Beam Rifle. Its capabilities are unknown. ;*Shield :Attached to the left forearm, the shield resembles the Star Build Strike's Absorb Shield. Its capabilities are unknown. Special Equipment & Features ;*Absorb Field :When deployed, a glittering spherical force field capable of absorbing beam attacks surrounds the Gunpla. ;*Radial General Purpose (RG) System :The Build Strike Cosmos can activate the RG System to saturate its internal frame components with Plavsky Particles to increase its overall performance. The particles can be concentrated in specific internal components to increase their physical strength or used throughout all the internal components, improving the control of the unit and bringing out its full potential. History The Build Strike Gundam Cosmos was used by Sei Iori during the 8th Gunpla Battle World Championship Japanese Third Block Qualifiers. After the Build Strike Gundam Cosmos launched, its RG System was activated and its Absorb Field was deployed. The Gunpla then charges forward, leaving a colorful Plavsky Particle trail in its wake. It then remained as Sei's regular Gunpla for Gunpla battles. Later, the Build Strike Gundam Cosmos was upgraded with enhanced RG System parts for an exhibition match in the newly built Yajima Stadium, which featured a new large-scale battle system designed by Nils Yajima. However, it was stolen by Mikio Mashita on the way there. It was then used by Mikio at the stadium to defeat Ricardo Fellini and his XXXG-01Wfl Gundam Fenice Liberta. Subsequently, it was placed under autopilot and fought against Sei and his SB-011 Star Burning Gundam. During the battle, Sei noticed the flaw of the Build Strike Gundam Cosmos, and used it to immobilize the Gunpla. This forced Mikio to deactivate the Build Strike Gundam Cosmos and used his Psycho GM. After Mikio and the other Gunpla Mafia members were arrested, the Build Strike Gundam Cosmos was used by Sei in a battle with the Star Burning Gundam controlled by Reiji, fulfilling the promise between the two friends. The Gunpla was later upgraded into the GAT-X105B/GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos. Gallery Build Strike Cosmos Official.png Build Strike Cosmos Gunpla.jpg|Build Strike Gundam Cosmos Gunpla (GBF Ep 25) Build_Strike_Cosmos.png|Build Strike Gundam Cosmos launching (GBF Ep 25) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 01.jpg|Absorb Field activated (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 02.jpg|Close up (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 03.jpg|Face close up (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 04.jpg|Using Beam Saber (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 05.jpg|Close up (2) (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 06.jpg|Firing Beam Rifle (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 07.jpg|With RG System Vs. Star Burning (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 08.jpg|Face to face against Star Burning (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 09.jpg|Using Build Knuckle (GM's Counterattack) GAT-X105B-CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos (GM's Counterattack) 10.jpg|Knuckle Clash (GM's Counterattack) Notes & Trivia References External links